


99 Days of Dating Bokuto Koutarou

by carxies



Series: I'm still only a human [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, only tiny bit of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/pseuds/carxies
Summary: Akaashi has never even considered being in relationship. His life is school, volleyball and extra practices late in the afternoon. When he gives it a second thought, Bokuto plays a role in all of these things.





	

1st

 

Akaashi agrees to date Bokuto only because Bokuto asks him to. There isn’t any romantic confession, no flowers that speak the words instead of the two of them, no letter hidden in Akaashi’s locker. As sour as it sounds, it is better that way – Bokuto has no feelings for Akaashi and Akaashi has no feelings for Bokuto. It’s as simple as that.

 

“It’s pathetic, you know?” Bokuto says as he sits on the floor of the gym, his entire body sweaty from the extra practice and Akaashi isn’t much better. They’ve been here for a good hour, Akaashi setting the ball and Bokuto spiking it, each time _better, harder, with more precision._ If it was possible, Akaashi’s sexuality would be watching a successful spike after his toss.

 

“What is?”

“That I’m leaving high school in like three months and I haven’t dated anyone. What will they think of me?”

 

 _The same thing they would if you did date anyone_ , Akaashi thinks, looking around the gym. It’s just him and Bokuto sitting on the floor - there’s no one but him to soothe their captain.

 

“Why does it bother you?” Akaashi asks as he tightens the ties of his shoes just to keep his hands busy.

 

Talking about such topics isn’t exactly his cup of tea, coffee in his case, and he can guess just where this is going – Bokuto thinking no one will love him. It is not quite truth. Akaashi isn’t blind towards the blushes and giggles of the girls watching their matches or walking past Bokuto in the school halls when Bokuto is too into whatever he is saying to notice. The guys aren’t that obvious, but –

 

Akaashi notices them every time anyway.

 

To be fair, he doesn’t mind that his friend is single – he can stay focused on the important things, on things that are important to Akaashi and should be to Bokuto as well. He doesn’t have to face Bokuto to know the older boy is gazing at him.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I want to know what it’s like and leave with at least some experience. Is it weird?” The insecurity can already be heard in his voice and something in Akaashi’s chest hurts when he recognizes this tone.

 

Akaashi finishes his work and straightens his back. “No. I suppose I understand what you mean. You don’t want to feel like you’ve missed something, right?”

 

“Exactly!” Bokuto calls. “Akaashi, do feel the same way about this?”

“Perhaps.”

“Akaashi, you know what we should do?”

 

Akaashi has known Bokuto for two years now. They’ve spent great amount of time together and at least half of it is talking about whatever is on Bokuto’s mind. On many training camps, they stayed awake together and whispered until they had just three hours before their alarms would go off. He knows all about Bokuto’s dreams and fears and even if Akaashi hasn’t shared much information about himself, Bokuto can still read him better than anyone.

 

He should have known what was coming.

 

Akaashi has never even considered being in relationship. His life is school, volleyball and extra practices late in the afternoon. When he gives it a second thought, Bokuto plays a role in all of these things. Akaashi agrees to date him because it’s better if it’s Akaashi, who knows Bokuto, and not some stranger who would distract him. Akaashi doesn’t get any romantic confession, doesn’t receive any flowers that would say the words of love instead of Bokuto, doesn’t find any letter in his locker.

 

As sour as it sounds, it is the best option, because Bokuto has no feelings for Akaashi and Akaashi has no feelings for Bokuto – their relationship will be about the experience of it, not feelings that only stand in the way.

 

Or so he thinks that winter afternoon when it’s just them and gym filled with volleyballs.

 

 

**

 

7th

 

“You are late,“ Akaashi states as he looks at Bokuto. His breathing is slightly heavier than normal, most likely due his run in hope of not being ten minutes late. He is anyway.

 

“You’re just early,” Bokuto disagrees with a grin on his face.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. It’s always like this – Akaashi arrives to their meeting spot and then he waits for Bokuto, waits for a new excuse from the older boy. _The train was late! I saw a cat! I forgot my shoes! (‘How can you forget your shoes, Bokuto-san?’ Akaashi asks, ‘You wear them on your feet.’)_ He never really blames Bokuto; he doesn’t mind waiting, he easily busies himself for the few minutes and Bokuto never is so late that they wouldn’t make it to school in time. It’s part of their routine now.

 

“Akaashi, you must be freezing!” Bokuto calls suddenly. Akaashi doesn’t understand until he follows Bokuto’s gaze and stares at his red fingers.

 

“Oh, I left my gloves at home today.”

“Have mine then! I can’t let you freeze, you will need those fingers!”

“For what?” Akaashi asks before he can force the filter between his brain and mouth to work this early in the morning.

 

“Setting!” Bokuto frowns and _thank god_ , he hasn’t caught up on the dirty thought.

 

There’s no arguing with Bokuto and in the end, Akaashi accepts the gloves. Bokuto seems to be pleased with himself, even if it’s cold morning and their walk lasts good fifteen minutes. Akaashi isn’t gonna complain.

 

**

 

15th

 

“Akaashi, let’s break up the day I leave for college.”

_“How romantic.”_

“I mean it.”

 

At least million questions flash through Akaashi’s mind, but the one he finally asks is: “Not the day you graduate?”

 

Bokuto shakes head and wipes his mouth. His sleeves are rolled up his arms and his uniform is never worn properly by him. It’s familiar, just like the way he sits, the way he stuffs his mouth and the way he often steals food from Akaashi and then feeds him as apology.

 

“No. The day I leave for college.”

 

Akaashi looks up from his lunch and gazes at the boy across him. “Why?” he asks flatly.

 

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Bokuto smiles, somehow bittersweet. Akaashi doesn’t quite recognize the smile and he certainly doesn’t like how serious the atmosphere just got. “I will move away and you will stay here. It wouldn’t work.”

 

Yes, because this is the 21st century and there are no calls, no text messages nor internet. Akaashi doesn’t reply immediately. He lets his eyes wander around the classroom for a second before his gaze finds Bokuto’s again. “I suppose so. Okay.”

 

Bokuto lets the topic of breaking up die and Akaashi doesn’t bring it up. It doesn’t matter to him much; he has no feelings for Bokuto.

 

 

**

 

22th

 

Today isn’t exactly Akaashi’s day – he fell on his butt right after he stepped out of his house, forgot his textbook in the classroom and had to return for it, which caused him to be late for the next lesson. He isn’t sure if he’s going to be able to maintain a conversation without accidently saying something he can’t take back when he’s like this, black cloud above his head wherever he goes.

 

Yet Bokuto insists to accompany him to his mother’s work.

 

The journey from the school to the hospital is rather peaceful – Bokuto is mostly quiet, only few comments slipping past his lips. The thing about Bokuto is that he _knows_. He knows when Akaashi is happy and he can afford to talk for hours straight. He knows when Akaashi feels down and then Bokuto brings out all the jokes he can possibly remember. He knows when Akaashi is annoyed and it is better to simply wait until the storm is over. Akaashi never tells Bokuto, never thanks him like he should, but he appreciates every word Bokuto wastes on him and not someone else.

 

Bokuto promises to stay in the waiting room while Akaashi rushes to give his mother the packed lunch they bought on their way – it is still warm enough. When Akaashi comes back, he finds Bokuto sitting next to a lady with a baby on her lap. Bokuto claps and the toddler imitates him, making Bokuto laugh. The baby shows him a toothless grin and claps louder.

 

The view somehow soothes Akaashi’s nerves. It’s not like he likes kids; he never knows what to _do_ with them ( _they wiggle in his arms and grab his hair and squeal_ ). However, it reminds him that this is Bokuto’s soft side, the one not many people get to experience. Akaashi is aware of how others see Bokuto – as a strong player, who easily gets down, but equally quickly rises again. What they don’t see is Bokuto playing with kids, letting them win at games. They don’t know about the folder in his phone that’s only for pictures of cute animals; he sends them to Akaashi when Akaashi has one of his worse days.

 

Akaashi’s presence doesn’t go unnoticed for long – as soon as Bokuto catches him standing few feet away, he waves and jumps from his seat.

 

“Akaashi, have you seen that? She does what I do!”

“Yes, I saw, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, fighting with the smile threatening to appear on his face.

 “Akaashi, I’m starting to think the baby likes me more than you do.”

 

 

**

 

27th

 

Akaashi arrives to their meeting spot first, his scarf wrapped around his neck and reaching all the way up to tickle the tip of his nose. The days should be getting warmer soon, the end of winter around the corner. For now though, the mornings are still cold, the cool wind freezing Akaashi’s fingers. He forgot to take his gloves _again_.

 

He finishes reading the article on his phone and looks up. Bokuto is still nowhere to be seen, not a big surprise. His gaze falls back on the display of the device and he notices link to another article. _‘Are you in love?’_ the title asks him. Akaashi doesn’t pay much attention to it; _he is not_. His relationship with Bokuto isn’t about emotions or love; it’s rational. Nothing much has changed between them so far, but they are getting there, _slowly_.

 

He closes the app. His wallpaper is now photo of him and Bokuto taken before they parted way last week (that’s what couples do, isn’t it?). Bokuto is smiling so widely Akaashi is surprised that his face still holds together. He hides his phone back in the pocket of his jacket.

 

His hands are so cold.

 

He hears Bokuto sooner than he sees him. He calls out to Akaashi, like they haven’t said goodbye just 12 hours ago, like Akaashi would walk away and wouldn’t wait for him any longer. He always waits for Bokuto.

 

Their greetings are short and nothing personal, just like Akaashi likes it. Bokuto catches his arm and Akaashi already knows what to expect – yet, when he looks back at the older boy, he can’t help but allow his lips curl into the tiniest smile under the fabric of his scarf. 

 

“You always forget them,” Bokuto says and gives Akaashi the pair of extra gloves that somehow are in his pocket. Akaashi watches the cloud of breath coming from his mouth.

 

“I guess I do,” Akaashi replies and accepts the gesture. His breath mixes with Bokuto’s as he speaks.

 

They walk to school mostly in silence. Bokuto is too sleepy to talk as much as he usually does; his lids are heavy and little yawns escape his lips every now and then. It lets Akaashi wonder in peace if he really forgets his gloves every day and if Bokuto really has spare gloves by pure luck each time.

 

**

 

33th

 

“Isn’t it kinda sad?” Konoha asks when they’re the last ones to change for the practice. Akaashi doesn’t understand what’s up with his question or the look he’s giving him.

 

“What is?”

“This pretend game you and Bokuto have been playing.”

“No. What _is_ sad, however, is the photo you have in your locker that you kiss before every practice.”

“We’ll see,” the boy grins at him and joints the rest of the team, not offended by Akaashi’s comment at all.

 

Akaashi follows him, his gaze set on Bokuto, who’s telling some crazy ( _made up_ ) story to the younger members. When he laughs, his eyes are almost closed and for some reason, Akaashi has to smile as well. He does that a lot lately.

 

On a scale from one to ten when it comes to kissing, Akaashi is at zero – he already knows this before his first kiss even happens. He cannot imagine what the big deal about kissing is. To him, it seems uncomfortable, disgusting even. Why is he supposed to want someone else’s saliva mixed with his own again?

 

(He would still say yes if Bokuto asked to kiss him though.)

 

It’s been 33 days since they started dating and so far, all that Bokuto went for were hugs or pats on head. However, it’s nothing new for the two of them. And it’s not like Bokuto is against doing more, Akaashi has caught him making out with some girl behind the gym few times. He wonders why Bokuto made out with her but didn’t date her. He frowns at the memory of Bokuto, his Bokuto, with his strong arms wrapped around someone that isn’t him.

 

(He secretly hopes Bokuto is terrible kisser and bit her in the process of their disturbing public displays of affections.)

 

“You’re especially salty today,” Bokuto says casually, a slight smirk playing on his face. The school is far behind them now, but they still have few minutes to spend together before they part ways.

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“I am not.”

 

Bokuto chuckles and leans closer to Akaashi, his nose almost touching Akaashi’s. “You are. I heard that remark in the changing room. Is there something wrong?”

 

Akaashi frowns as he finds himself exposed - Bokuto doesn’t call him out as often as one would expect from their captain. “Nothing wrong.”

 

“Would you tell me if there was?” Bokuto asks, the smile leaving his lips.

“Yes,” Akaashi mumbles, even if he would not. He has a feeling Bokuto knows the truth, but he lets it be.

 

 

**

 

40th

It is funny how one message can ruin your whole day. It’s also funny how quickly Akaashi makes the decision to abandon the school and head to Bokuto’s house instead.

 

 _It’s not weird if you’re dating!_ Akaashi tells himself as he presses the doorbell for the fifth time. _Oh Keiji, it is! Unless you-Don’t you dare._

Akaashi is too occupied in his own conversation to register the door opening until Bokuto calls out to him. His hair is down and he’s in his pyjamas, looking at Akaashi with confused eyes. A blush spreads on his cheeks when Akaashi takes a closer look on the clothing.

 

“Akaashi, what are you doing here?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

 

Just then Akaashi realises he has no rational reason for skipping school and coming all this way to see Bokuto. Bokuto didn’t ask him to, Akaashi doesn’t bring him anything except a little out of breath himself. And yet the second his eyes fell on the message he had received, he was already on his way.

 

“I suppose I just wanted to see you,” Akaashi says, his voice barely above whisper. Bokuto’s eyes go even wider than before and to be honest, Akaashi himself doesn’t believe he just said that. “To check on you,” he adds quickly.

 

Bokuto nods and lets him inside the house, informing him it’s just two of them. Akaashi’s chest tightens and he feels like the house it too small for both of them as Bokuto leads him to the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh.”

 

Bokuto looks uncomfortable as ever when they sit across each other, and for a brief moment Akaashi thinks that maybe this was a mistake, maybe he shouldn’t have come. He thinks carefully about his next question, but before he can ask it, Bokuto speaks up.

 

“I guess I’m .. stressed out? About leaving school and all?” The older boy chuckles, a little nervous, and avoids Akaashi’s eyes as he scratches the back of his neck. “And I didn’t feel like going to school today at all, so mom let me stay home.”

 

A similar ache wraps around Akaashi’s heart – he often forgets that this is Bokuto’s last year and that even if Bokuto never shows it, he’s under a great pressure of expectations for him and his career.

 

“I see,” he says, softer this time and Bokuto visibly relaxes. “What about, um, I make you hot chocolate?”

 

Bokuto smiles the tiniest smile. “Hot chocolate, Akaashi?”

 

“I mean, my mom always makes me some when I’m feeling down and it usually helps, so-“

“Akaashi, you get these feelings too?”

“Yes,” he breathes out, “Perhaps this can be our day off to let some steam off.”

 

Bokuto measures him with his gaze and when Akaashi doesn’t even flinch, he nods. “I would love to.”

 

 

With the warm cup in his hands, Akaashi follows Bokuto to his room. The older boy sets his drink on the nightstand and opens his wardrobe, searching for something while Akaashi looks around. He has a feeling that if he was showed this room without knowing whose it is, he would still guess it was Bokuto’s bedroom.

 

“Akaashi, take this, I can’t let you stay in the uniform.”

 

Akaashi turns around to have something shoved into his face. When he takes a second look, he recognizes the thing is a grey sweater. He puts his cup down next to Bokuto’s and accepts the piece of clothing.

 

“Thank you,” he says and heads out of the room to get changed.

 

Only when he stands in the hall he realises how silly it is – they undress in front of each other practically every day, and yet now Akaashi can’t stand the thought of Bokuto seeing him without feeling self conscious. Pushing the self doubt away, he quickly takes off his blazer and shirt. The sweater feels soft against his skin. It’s especially comfortable thanks to it being at least two sizes too big for Akaashi.

 

When he returns to Bokuto’s room, the older boy sits on his bed, sipping the hot chocolate, his hair falling into his eyes. _Cute_ , Akaashi thinks before he mentally slaps himself.

 

“It gives you sweater paws,” Bokuto chuckles when his eyes fall on Akaashi.

 

 

They end up taking a nap. Akaashi isn’t sure how it happens – one minute they’re talking and the next he’s so sleepy and _so warm_ in Bokuto’s arms that he doesn’t even try to fight his heavy lids. When he wakes up, it feels like few seconds, but the time on his phone informs him it’s been good two hours. Probably the best nap in Akaashi’s life (not that Bokuto needs to know).

 

When Bokuto wakes up, Akaashi is long gone from the crime scene, his embrace.

 

“How do you feel?” Akaashi asks.

 

Bokuto blinks, once, twice, before he focuses on Akaashi. “Better.”

 

“I was thinking we could go out if you’re up to it.”

“Sounds nice.”

 

 

Akaashi feels privileged when Bokuto listens to him and lets his hair down before they leave the house. They first take a walk around the city, stopping to take silly pictures with statues and street signs. Akaashi treats Bokuto a lunch and Bokuto goes to buy them a snack, coming back with the food and small sea-dog plush toy.

 

“They gave me this,” he says with his mouth half full, “So it’s our child now.”

 

Akaashi laughs.

 

 

Akaashi doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. And apparently neither does Bokuto, not with the way they stand on the empty street where they’re supposed to part for at least twenty minutes now.

 

“Thanks for today, Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi hums. “No need to thank me, I had fun.”

“Really?” Bokuto laughs, little breathlessly.

“Yes.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto asks and Akaashi wishes he didn’t, because he doesn’t trust his voice, doesn’t trust his body to function right when Bokuto is leaning closer to him, but still waiting for the approval.

 

“Yes,” Akaashi chokes out and _god_ , he shouldn’t be _this_ nervous, he’s the _cool_ one.

 

On a scale from one to ten when it comes to kissing, Akaashi is at zero – he already knows this. However, Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind Akaashi’s embarrassing inexperience; his movement are slow and soft, like he’s guiding Akaashi. (He most likely is.) Akaashi still isn’t sure why kissing is such a big deal, but he has to admit it feels nice when he finally catches up a little.

 

(He also finds out that Bokuto is, _in fact_ , not a bad kisser, much to his bitter jealousy of the girl behind the gym.)

 

When Bokuto pulls away, he’s smiling, big and genuine again. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says and just like that, he leaves Akaashi standing on the empty street, his whole being warm. He should be scandalized by kissing someone, _a man,_ **in public,** but he cannot bring himself to do so.

 

 

**

41th

 

Akaashi wakes up with the warm feeling he went to bed with. It is weird, really, because that was because of the kiss and it shouldn’t be there anyone; not the following morning.

 

Love is made for movie screens. Akaashi stands by this statement anytime someone asks him, but when the first thought in the morning is Bokuto, he wonders when exactly he got the starring role without a casting. He tells himself that it’s random, that it doesn’t mean anything. And yet, when he catches his reflection, it’s a person who tells him to burn all his gloves so he can wear Bokuto’s forever.

 

Akaashi refuses to fall in love.  That’s why he spends good twenty minutes looking for his own gloves.

 

 

“You’re late,” Bokuto states, dumbfounded, when Akaashi finally arrives to their meeting spot.

“You’re early,” Akaashi replies, equally stunned, when he sees Bokuto waiting for him for the first time.

 

 

**

 

48th

 

Akaashi’s fear doesn’t disappear; it is only pushed into the back of his mind when the exams knock on the door. It puts a bit of distance between him and Bokuto and Akaashi is guilty of being thankful for it, because ever since their first (and last) kiss, he doesn’t know how to act in front of the older boy. If Bokuto noticed this, he hasn’t said anything.

 

 

**

 

53rd

 

It’s right before practice that Akaashi sees it. Bokuto, with soft smile on his face and girl standing way too close to him. Akaashi debates whenever he should be a good person or-

 

“I’ve liked you for a while now, so-“

 

Or he can simply _happen to hear_ their conversation.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, but I’m already dating someone,” Bokuto replies.

 

A silence follows and then the girl walks past Akaashi. He closes his eyes and sighs in relief, slumping against the wall. He shouldn’t be happy that his friend just rejected someone who liked him for him; he has no feelings for Bokuto, after all. And yet he can’t help but get jealous, can’t help but want to mark Bokuto as his and his only and hiss at people who try to get too close.

 

He is brought back into reality by someone clearing their throat. He opens his eyes, slowly, to face Bokuto.

 

“Hey there.”

“Hi.”

“I’ve always known you are rude, Akaashi, but eavesdropping? How low can you get?” the older boy asks, but he isn’t mad; he’s grinning so widely Akaashi could probably count his teeth.

 

“As low as you want me to,” his dirty side replies. “ _However_ , I’m very polite, Bokuto-san.”

“Then you are the rudest polite person I know,” Bokuto laughs.

 

 

The question is with him the whole practice and the whole walk home. He thinks that it won’t be asked when he’s already made it so far, but as he watches Bokuto slowly walking away, he blurts it out.

 

“Why did you reject her?” he calls and Bokuto turns back to him.

“I wonder,” the boy replies, the playful smirk present on his lips.

“I mean it!”

 

Akaashi is painfully aware of what answer he craves to hear ( _because I love you, Akaashi!)_ and it would be cheesy, so cheesy, if only it happened.

 

“We have an agreement, don’t we? We are going to break up the day I leave for uni, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, his face softening into expression Akaashi can’t quite describe with words.

 

“We do,” Akaashi says, his heart sinking deep into his chest.

 

 

**

 

59th

 

It has become another routine of theirs to exchange their ‘ _child’_ during the day. In one weak moment, Akaashi wonders what will happen to the child once its parents get divorced.

 

Akaashi practices two extra hours to punish himself for his childish thoughts. Bokuto joins him quite happily.

 

 

**

 

64th

 

They agree to go to the same university, the one that Bokuto has already been accepted into.

 

“I’m going to live together with Kuroo, isn’t that great?”

“It is,” Akaashi agrees absently. He starts reading the page for the fifth time.

“And you can come to visit anytime you want! And the year after that, we both will play on the same team again.”    

 

Akaashi almost wishes the boy left him alone in the ignorant bliss of not thinking about what’s to come, the year that’s going to separate them. He tries to be happy for Bokuto, _god he does,_ he is going to follow his dreams and live with his best friend, but each time words about future slip past his lips (those lips that Akaashi wants to kiss again so badly), Akaashi’s whole being _aches_.

 

“Akaashi?”

“That’s great, Bokuto-san. _Really_.”

 

Bokuto frowns and closes the book on his lap. Akaashi goes to protest, to tell him he needs to study, only to receive one stern look before Bokuto climbs into Akaashi’s bed and pulls him into his embrace.

 

“You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you, Akaashi?” he asks as he brushes his fingers through Akaashi’s hair.

 

“Of course.”

 

They both know it’s another one of Akaashi’s little lies. Just like another ‘ _it’s nothing’_ , another ‘ _I’m just tired’._ It’s funny how Bokuto always lets Akaashi have his way.

 

“ _One year can’t overthrow two_ ,” he says softly and Akaashi wonders if he has been thinking about the same thing.

 

“But one year can become two, three,-“

“Stop right there, okay? Are you telling me you don’t believe you will get in the same school?”

 

Akaashi sighs and turns his head away from Bokuto’s sharp gaze. He hates showing his insecurities like most of people, but especially to Bokuto. “Maybe.”

 

Bokuto’s free hand finds its way to hold Akaashi’s chin so he faces the older boy. Akaashi does the only thing he can in this situation – he pouts.

 

“Akaashi, even if – _and it’s a big if, okay_ – they didn’t accept you because of your volleyball skills, they will definitely want a student like you, so don’t you dare doubt yourself. Or-“

“Or what?”

“Or I will be forced to take the matter into my own hands.”

 

Akaashi chuckles. “Oh, I’m _so_ scared now.”

“Of course you are,” Bokuto smiles and leans closer, placing a sweet little kiss on Akaashi’s nose.

 

Akaashi can’t help but giggle at the gesture.

 

“I just wanted to say,” he kisses Akaashi’s forehead, “that you are pretty much,” Akaashi’s cheek is the target this time.

 “Amazing,” he breathes out and finally, _finally_ , kisses Akaashi properly.

 

 _You are_ , Akaashi thinks.

**

 

 

70th

 

Akaashi usually isn’t one to act like a fool – he normally laughs at them. Today, however, it’s an exception. (Or maybe it’s just Bokuto’s influence.)

 

“Okay, do you remember the plan?” Bokuto asks as they sneak into the changing room.

 

Akaashi nods and holds up his backpack as a proof. “How did your mom manage to get so many sticky notes again?”

 

“They get them in work, but mom always brings them home because she doesn’t use them. They kinda piled up.”

 

Checking the clear air one last time, they close the door and begin their masterpiece.

 

If the whole team bitches about having at least million bright pink sticky notes on every place possible, it has nothing to do with Akaashi or Bokuto, who laugh their butts out as their teammates chase them around the gym. They end up in one messy group hug on the cold floor.

 

Of course, after they enjoy enough of fun, they help with the clean up.

 

“What are we going to do with them?” Konoha asks, clearly annoyed.

 

“I know what _I’m_ going to do with them next,” Bokuto says and sticks one on Akaashi’s forehead. When Akaashi goes to take it off, Bokuto gently slaps his hand away and quickly takes a photo of him.

 

“ _Aaaw, how sweet is that_ ,” Konoha comments, smirking.

 

Akaashi sticks his tongue out at him and Bokuto takes another photo, too pleased with himself for Akaashi’s liking. He forgets about the note on his forehead for the rest of their ‘practice’. It’s their last one and while it could be all sad and emotional, Bokuto refuses to let it go that way. Akaashi is thankful for that.

 

Only when he goes to the toilet and catches his reflection, he sees the small heart drawn on the note from Bokuto. He is glad there’s no one to see him blush madly as he stares into the mirror.

 

 

**

 

71th

 

“Akaashi, I gotta show you this video!”

 

What catches Akaashi’s attention, however, is the photo of him with pink sticky note on his forehead as Bokuto’s wallpaper, not the video where cute puppy runs after a horse. It’s not photo of the two of them like Akaashi’s wallpaper is, _no_ , it’s just a photo of Akaashi. For some reason, Akaashi finds great difference between it.

 

 

**

 

77th

 

Akaashi doesn’t accept his crush – _yes, let’s call it a crush_ – on Bokuto. Rather, he pointedly ignores it and gives it a silent treatment. It doesn’t sound as bad when you word it as ‘Akaashi having crush on his boyfriend’, but in reality it is ‘Akaashi having a crush on his friend who only started dating Akaashi not to be single his whole life’. His relationship with Bokuto isn’t about emotions or love; it’s rational, it’s _supposed_ to be rational.

 

And it’s stupid, really, because this, _this thing_ between them, could end any time now.

 

 

**

 

 

81th

 

“Akaashi, do you wanna stay over tonight? We could watch some movie.”

“That’s what he said,” Akaashi mutters as he looks through his bag.

“Okay, but is that a yes or no?”

 

Akaashi looks up. “Yes. Meet me after school?”

 

Only two hours later, when Akaashi sits in his most boring class, he realises his mistake. Staying the night? Is it the reason to get excited? Is it the reason to stay on guard? Both?

 

 

It turns out that it is both. Bokuto either doesn’t know what his distracted light touches do to Akaashi or he is well aware – _and if that’s the case_ , Akaashi has few words for him. Judging by his face, however, focused on the screen in front of them, it seems it’s the first option. With a soft sigh, Akaashi watches the movie, even though he doesn’t understand it at all since he missed the first hour of it.

 

 

“I will miss you,” Bokuto whispers in the darkness of his room, when the TV is long turned off and they should be sleeping.

 

Akaashi turns to lie on his side, facing Bokuto in his bed. “Really?”

 

“Of course. Akaashi, don’t you think we are close?”

“I do.”

“Then it’s logical, isn’t it? And you’re the logical one here, Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi chuckles. “Not always, Bokuto-san. No one can be logical all the time.”

 

Bokuto gasps, just for the dramatic effect, and shifts closer to him. “When are you not being logical, Akaashi?”

 

Maybe it’s the calming dark and maybe it’s the comfortable atmosphere that makes Akaashi feel like it is okay to spill all his secrets, like they can forget them the next morning.

 

“For example, when I started leaving my gloves home at purpose. And when I eavesdropped you and that girl.” _And mainly when I fell for you_ , the voice in his head adds bitterly.

 

Bokuto laughs quietly. “I know you did that on purpose – it’s not like you to forget something, especially more than once. But I didn’t mind, it was nice that I could help you, when it’s always you helping me.”

 

Akaashi blushes and thanks for the lights being off.

 

“And the eavesdropping.. Well, you always gather all the information you can, whenever it’s for volleyball or normal life. I remember that one of the first things you ever said to me, when you were a first year, was that no information is a waste of knowing.”

 

Akaashi’s hand travels across the sheets until it finds Bokuto’s, gently squeezing it. “You remember that?”

 

“Yeah.”

“I will miss you too,” Akaashi admits and he swears he can hear his heart beating against his ribcage.

 

 

**

 

 

82th

 

Akaashi’s wallpaper is now a photo of Bokuto hugging Akaashi’s arm in his sleep.

 

 

**

 

 

90th

 

When the spring break finally begins, Akaashi isn’t as relieved as other students are. He knows that Bokuto can leave any day now, but he lives in the hope that today isn’t the day and neither is tomorrow. And Bokuto would tell him, right?

 

 

**

 

 

99th

 

 

They sit on the swings, the sun long set. Akaashi shivers and Bokuto offers him his hoodie wordlessly as they continue staring up at the night sky. He is awfully quiet today. Akaashi has a bad feeling about it, but the fear won’t let him speak up.

 

 

**

 

100th

 

When Akaashi arrives in the afternoon to return the hoodie Bokuto let him take home last night, he is met only with Bokuto’s mother and her pitiful expression. Just like Bokuto would, she dances around the topic, puts too much sugar on top as she carefully tells him her son is already gone, that he left this morning without a goodbye, without a single word.

 

Akaashi prefers to think that his tears are angry ones. Yes, he is _angry_ that for Bokuto it really was nothing more than an agreement. Akaashi hands the woman the hoodie, but she shakes her head and tells him to keep it until he can give it to Bokuto himself.

 

And so the hoodie becomes his pillowcase, as pathetic as it is.

 

**

 

 

104th

 

Akaashi spends four days mourning until he decides that Bokuto can’t get off _this_ easy.

 

His hand is little shaky as he holds the phone to his ear and so is going to be his voice, he knows, but at this point, does it really matter if Bokuto hears him raw and full of emotion that has been sealed for two months?

 

“I was waiting for you to call,” is the first thing that Bokuto says after he picks up and it makes Akaashi’s blood boil in his veins.

 

“Really? Why didn’t _you_ call?”

 

 “Because I’m a coward?”

“You are!”

“I know,” Bokuto says, still calm.

“But why-“

“Akaashi, I didn’t want it to end like it did, but honestly? I didn’t want it to end at all, but it was our agreement and-“

“What are you even talking about?” Akaashi chokes out.

 

A silence follows, one where neither of them know what to say, and Akaashi is so worried that Bokuto will hang up and that will truly be the end. He hears Bokuto take a deep breath on the other side before he speaks up again.

 

“Akaashi, I’m sorry, but I.. I fell for you – I know this isn’t what we had planned, I’m sorry- You are like my happy pill and you always say the right words and you set my heart on fire and-“

 

“Was that pun intended?” Akaashi half chuckles, half cries out.

 

“Maybe,” Bokuto chuckles, that little, nervous and sad laugh Akaashi hates so much. “Akaashi, do you feel the same or I just made a fool of myself?”

 

Akaashi sighs and sits on his bed, the little sea-dog in his hand. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“I don’t know.”

“ _I do_. For as long as I can remember, I think.”

“Me too,” Bokuto breathes out. “Akaashi, I know it is selfish of me to ask this, but I’m coming to visit in two weeks. Will you wait for me until we can fix it?”

 

“More like start again, _properly_ ,” Akaashi states, his nerves slowly calming down as he lies down and closes his eyes. “And it’s not like I’m gonna start dating someone out of blue in two weeks, Bokuto-san.”

“You never know.”

 

 

**

 

1st

 

Bokuto doesn’t change during those two weeks in university with the exception of his hair – it is freely down now and Akaashi likes it very much.

 

Akaashi agrees to date Bokuto because Bokuto knows him like no one else. He doesn’t confess his love directly because he knows Akaashi would most likely cringe. He doesn’t buy him flowers because he knows that Akaashi is sceptical; the flowers die pretty quickly. He doesn’t write him a letter, because he knows Akaashi would be too embarrassed to read it.

 

“Akaashi, let’s move in together when you go to university,” Bokuto says as they sit on his bed, Akaashi between his legs with head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“That sounds nice.”

“And let’s get a pet.”

“Hmmm.”

 

Akaashi doesn’t know how much time, how many days, he has until the countdown of their relationship will stop like the last one. However, he has a feeling that it won’t be today and it won’t be tomorrow – and really, that’s all he needs to know for now.

 

“Can we get a snake?”

“OH MY GOD NO!”

“That was a joke.”

“That did not sound like a joke.”

“Because you’re not funny.”

 

If Bokuto survives Akaashi’s revenge for calling him unfunny, that’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally rewrote this good five times because Akaashi was so flat until I realised that we are really familiar when it comes to personality and then it all went at once
> 
> Also, this is my longest one shot, I'm so proud of myself even if it's not as good as I would like it to be. Aaaalso, the lil baby in the hospital is my baby sis who does exactly that
> 
> If you feel like commenting, pls tell me what your favourite day was (mine is 64 and 70)
> 
> * whispers* Bokuto has been in love with Akaashi for much longer than he admits


End file.
